Wake Up
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Natsu acaba de tener una fiesta salvaje que terminó con una noche apasionada con una sexy pelirroja que apenas conoce. ¿Qué consecuencias habrá con ello? Advertencia: Temas sugestivos, palabras hirientes, lime ocasional posible, violencia y posibles Out Of Character ocasionales
1. POV NATSU

Acabo de despertar... estaba con la cabeza hecha miseria... mi cuerpo estaba dolido y tenía marcas de todo tipo... mi pantalón estaba rasgado pero me lo tuve que poner.

Volteé a la cama y acabo de ver a una hermosa pelirroja cubierta por una sábana rojiza, y alrededor de la cama estaban sus prendas y las mías, y un montón de botellas de alcohol...

Me fui corriendo al baño y vomité bastante... Me emborraché demasiado y abusé de una mujer inocente... pude haberla matado... no sé... decidí regresar a la cama, quitarle la cobija a esa mujer, tocar su pecho... a ver si había un latido, un respiro... qué afortunado soy, está dormida.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irme... de todos modos no podía darme el lujo de quedarme, no vivo en esa habitación. Me fui con mis ropas en la maleta, tiré las botellas de alcohol y arreglé un poco el desastre, para que ella no sospeche.

Buen trabajo Natsu... acabas de tener sexo con una mujer que apenas conoces, y encima borracho.


	2. POV ERZA

Amanecí como si nada... miré mi habitación areglada... me duele la cabeza.

No recuerdo ni una jodida miseria de lo que pasó ayer en la noche. Sólo recuerdo que estuve con Lucy y compañía... Estábamos en una fiesta y las cosas se volvieron a descontrolar. Siempre ha sido así, pero ¿por qué esta vez no lo recuerdo?

Miré en las redes sociales a ver si publicaron algo de lo ocurrido, con la esperanza de no haberme emborrachado de más. Vi la publicación de Cana.

"Apenas lo conoce y le hizo mil cosas... lo que le espera en la cama, muajajajaja", era el título de la publicación, y me vi con un chico pelirosa y haciéndole cosas sucias.

Lo articulé de inmediato...

Buen trabajo, Erza... Te emborrachaste y te acostaste con un chico que apenas conoces, y encima piensa que me violó


	3. Arreglando las cosas

Natsu había caminado totalmente nervioso, creyendo que había violado ebrio a una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo. Lo peor no fue haberlo hecho, sino que estaba ebrio y ahora ya no recuerda qué pasó antes de darse cuenta al despertarse. Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer? Se dirigió a la Universidad y se encontró con Gray, quien todavía seguía sonrojado por lo que sea que haya pasado

\- ¿Te derriten a cada rato, hielito? - dijo Natsu

\- Lo siento... es que la fiesta de ayer estuvo genial - dijo Gray totalmente rojo de excitación - Pero después de la primera clase tengo algo pendiente con la chica con la que me acosté ayer

\- ¿Qué chica? - dijo Natsu y Gray apuntó a una joven hermosa de cabello azul largo, vestido azul marino, con piernas lindas y pechos grandes - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Se llama Juvia, y créeme que al principio no supe cómo lidiar con ella, hasta que un día terminó por gustarme... el mismo día de la fiesta, pero antes de la misma - dijo Gray sonrojado con una sonrisa pervertida

\- Te deseo suerte con esto - dijo Natsu tomando el hombro de Gray en señal de lástima y se retira

\- A propósito, te vi jugueteando físicamente con la sexy pelirroja - dijo Gray sonriendo maliciosamente, y Natsu se detuvo totalmente sonrojado - ¿Ocurre algo, flamita?

\- ¡NO HABLES DE ESO! - gritó Natsu - ¡SI ME VOLVIERA A VER, CAPAZ QUE ME ACUSA A LAS AUTORIDADES DE VIOLACIÓN! ¡POR ESO DECIDÍ QUE NO VERÁ EL ROSTRO DE SU "ABUSÓN"! - y en eso corrió desesperadamente. Gray no hizo más que rascarse la cabeza

Mientras tanto, en el vestidor de chicas, Lucy, Erza y Mirajane platicaban sobre lo de la fiesta de ayer

\- Yo no sé ustedes, pero tuve una linda cita con Hibiki - dijo Mirajane muy melosa

\- ¿Y hubo acostón? - dijo Erza sonriendo, Mirajane negó con la cabeza, y Erza se fastidió - Gallina. - en eso, Erza se dirige a Lucy - ¿Y qué tal con ese Laxus?

\- Debo admitir que me dio miedito al principio, pero al final lo gozé como una maldita ramera - dijo Lucy

\- Ni que te acostaras con setecientos hombres al año - dijo Erza y Mirajane se rió

\- ¿Y por lo que sé tampoco saliste virgen? - dijo Mirajane de forma maliciosa

\- Sí, pero fue con un chico lindo de cabello picudo color rosa - dijo Erza fastidiada

\- ¿Y por qué tu fastidio? - dijo Lucy

\- Porque no tengo memoria de cómo fue, ni siquiera cómo llegué a casa porque estaba totalmente ebria - dijo Erza totalmente molesta - Lo único que supe fue por las publicaciones de esa imbécil de Cana

\- No es tan maldita como yo - dijo Mirajane riendo

\- ¡Cállate, mimada virgen! - dijo Erza muy enojada

\- Oblígame, niña pervertida - dijo Mirajane maliciosamente

\- ¡CHICAS, DEJEN DE PELEARSE! - rogó Lucy desesperada y sus amigas se calman - Sé que no somos perfectas, pero no significa que porque alguien se haya acostado o no con su amor o su pareja o alguien que conoció significa que sea mejor o peor que otro.

\- Es que sabes cómo somos de rivales - dijeron Erza y Mirajane al unísono

\- ¿Pueden dejar eso de lado por mí? - dijo Lucy con ojitos kawaii y ambas accedieron

Tras la primera clase, Natsu caminaba sin rumbo y al pasar por la puerta del vestidor de chicos escuchó gemidos descontrolados de una joven que parecía disfrutar lo que un chico le hacía.. Natsu suspiró adivinando quién era

\- Ese imbécil al menos no siente culpa - dijo Natsu sabiendo que era Gray

\- Sabes bien que así son los hombres de ahora - dijo Erza a su lado, Natsu al verla se asustó - Pero no me molesta tanto. Me gusta usarlo a mi favor.

\- ¡No jodas! ¿Cómo apareciste aquí? - dijo Natsu aterrado

\- Eso no importa - dijo Erza tomando la barbilla del chico pelirosa, quien rogaba mentalmente por que se acabara esto rápidamente - Supe lo que pasó - en eso Natsu se desmayó - ¿Oye? ¿Qué dije?

En el hospital, Natsu despertó y lo primero que ve es a Erza, así que reacciona con todo el horror posible

\- Escucha, no sé quién seas, pero si crees que abusé de ti, te pido que me perdones, yo no sabía que lo hice contigo, estaba ebrio - dijo Natsu desesperado. Erza rió un poco, para sorpresa de Natsu

\- Yo también estaba ebria - dijo Erza sonriendo - Y a decir verdad, no te voy a demandar. Pero ahora que tuvimos sexo, creo que será mejor relacionarnos. Me llamo Erza Scarlett.

\- Yo me llamo Natsu - dijo Natsu un poco nervioso - Natsu Dragneel

\- Mucho gusto, Natsu - dijo Erza dándole la mano y Natsu corresponde.


	4. El celular de Lucy

Durante los próximos días que ocurrieron, Natsu empezó a relacionarse poco a poco con Erza. Todavía senía un poco de miedo or lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta, pero Erza tenía suficiente confianza para hacerle saber al pelirosa que no había nada que temer.

Aún así, Erza estaba fastidiada consigo misma porque, aunque ella misma se sabía que no es virgen, tuvo una de las experiencias sexuales más irrelevantes de su vida por haber estado borracha. Erza sentía que esto hacía no sólo que se sienta inadecuada en cierta forma para tener pareja, sino que hace que Natsu sienta miedo de denunciarla por "violación", y eso preocupaba mucho a la pelirroja.

Y la situación que pasa con Jellal actualmente, la cual la llevó a irse a esa fiesta, no es ni siquiera la mejor.

De hecho, Erza estaba en su habitación mientras trataba de aliviar su fastidio buscando un pastel de fresas, lo cual amaba demasiado. Pero como se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía, se fue a una zona comercial a comprar uno.

Al llegar a esa zona, encontró un camión que vende pasteles de fresas. Erza se acerca para comprar uno. Después de ello se dirigió a una mesa y muy feliz. Pero cuando estaba a punto de comer su primer bocado, resulta ser que aparece Lucy a su lado y estaba escribiendo en su celular. Erza miró detalladamente todo lo que pasaba. Escribía rápido, la cara de Lucy se veía sonrojada y un poco de sudor pasaba en su frente, y a veces suspiraba. Erza sospechó de inmediato, así que...

\- ¿Qué estás escribiendo? - dijo Erza un poco curiosa

\- Nada importante - dijo Lucy

\- ¿En serio nada importante? - dijo Erza sospechando de su amiga

\- ¡Es privado! ¡No mires mis mensajes! - dijo Lucy sonrojada y avergonzada, mientras trataba de ocultar su teléfono.

Erza lo notó de inmediato, así que le arrebató el celular a Lucy, a pesar de que ella se negó a darlo (pero con la fuerza que tiene Erza, ¿cómo iba a resistir?). Erza decide mirar lo que estaba en el celular de Lucy... y quedó estupefacta.

12:33

Lucy: Aaaahhhh... aaahhh... Laxus... más... mmhh... qué... hhhaaaahhh... qué... salvaje... aaaahhhh...

12:33

Laxus: mmmhhhh... Lucy... estás... mmhhhh.. bien... buena... mmmhhh...

12:34

Lucy: aaaahhhh... más... más duro... aaahhh...

\- ¡LUCY! - gritó Erza muy molesta, y Lucy bajó la cabeza avergonzada

\- Lo siento, no quería que lo vieras, te dije que era privado - dijo Lucy totalmente avergonzada

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que lleves esto hasta tu celular? - dijo Erza molestísima - ¿Sabes lo que tu mamá pensaría si te ve con esos mensajes?

\- ¿Que soy una vil zorra, todo lo contrario a lo que ella me enseñó? - dijo Lucy avergonzada

\- ¡EXACTO! - dijo Erza molesta - ¡Y SÉPASE QUE YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE DEBE LLEVAR ESE TÍTULO! ¡NO ME ANDES ROBANDO PELDAÑOS!

\- Jejejejeje - dijo Lucy riendo sonrojada - Yo no pienso tener sexo con demasiados chicos. Amo demasiado a Laxus como para hacerlo.

\- Si, pero también como para dejar de acostarte con él - dijo Erza

\- ¡SOLO FUE UNA JODIDA VEZ, SUPÉRALO! - dijo Lucy totalmente avergonzada y se va corriendo

Erza sonrió aliviada al saber que Lucy no estaba en malos pasos, pero se enceló por la forma en que se está convirtiendo. Aún así decide dejar eso de lado y comer su pastel de fresas

\- Mmmmmm! Sabe rico! - dijo Erza totalmente extasiada por el sabor del pastel de fresas


	5. Jellal regresó

Erza se encontraba de camino a su casa para ir a estudiar un rato, ya que el examen es mañana, y según lo que Cana le dijo a Erza, estudiar un día antes garantiza realmente buenos resultados. Así que, a arriesgarse se ha dicho.

Pero antes de siquiera poder llegar a su casa, aparece un peliazul con rostro muy serio y un tatuaje en uno de sus ojos. Erza lo notó y se molestó por eso.

\- ¿No te vas a dignar de hablarme? - dijo el peliazul molesto

\- ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Jellal! - dijo Erza muy enojada - ¡No creas que me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste al irte con Meredy!

\- Eso fue sólo una vez, y fue hace años - dijo Jellal muy molesto - ¡Ya supéralo!

\- ¿Una vez y hace años? - dijo Erza aún más molesta y se acerca violentamente a Jellal con la intención de golpearlo - ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA? ¿ACASO CREES QUE TENGO CINCO AÑOS?

\- Yo nunca dije eso - dijo Jellal preocupado - Sé que debía habértelo dicho antes, pero no pude decírtelo...

\- Sí, claro, porque no hay cómo decirlo - dijo Erza interrumpiendo al peliazul, y estaba realmente molesta.

Pongámonos en contexto, Erza estaba saliendo con Jellal por un tiempo, pero después de dos años de relación, Erza descubrió que Jellal tuvo sexo con Meredy, y no una, sino varias veces, por medio de publicaciones filtradas que resultaron ser reales. Jellal intentó explicarlo de forma en que Erza lo pudiera entender, pero Erza no quiso escucharlo, porque sabía que Jellal lo reconoció y eso fue más que suficiente para romper con él tras tal descaro de engañarla. ¿Y ahora quiere arreglar las cosas con Erza? No jodan, eso sí que no es tener vergüenza.

Regresando a lo que estabamos...

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? - dijo Erza muy molesta - ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa forma si sabías que iba a terminar así?

\- Escucha, no es así como tú lo piensas - dijo Jellal tratando de justificar su conducta - Es que no planeé nada de esto, simplemente ella apareció, estuvimos platicando, se dio así de repente, fue... fue una locura - ajá, seguro :/

\- Deja de engañarte, Jellal - dijo Erza muy enojada, sin creer nada de lo que dijo Jellal - Tú estás muy emocionado de volver con Meredy, de recuperar la relevancia que perdiste. Es lo que Ultear te ha estado reclamando todos los días, ¿no? - Diablos señorita Scarlett, ¿cómo supiste eso?

\- No, Erza, no es así - trató de explicar Jellal

\- Sí, así es - dijo Erza firmemente - Si fuera una "locura" como dices tú, podría habértelo perdonado... pero sabemos perfectamente que no es así, por eso te costó demasiado el decírmelo

\- Erza... yo no pienso volver ya con Meredy... - dijo Jellal

\- Me vale madres lo que hagas con tu "vida" - dijo Erza interrumpiendo - Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver entre nosotros. - En eso se va dirigiéndose a su casa

\- Erza, por favor, no quiero que te vayas - dijo Jellal tratando de agarrar a Erza por el brazo

\- Quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad? - dijo Erza sin creerle y se suelta del agarre de Jellal, pero él niega con la cabeza - Sí, eso quieres, mentiroso - y Jellal balbucea tratando de decirle que no - Y eso lo hubieras pensado antes de acostarte con Meredy.

Y así sin más, Erza se va muy enojada y logra entrar a su casa. Jellal quedó muy molesto por no arreglar las cosas con su antiguo amor.

Mientras, en la casa de Lucy, ella estaba en su cama vestida con su pijama y platicaba calientemente con su novio Laxus en su celular por mensajes. Mientras Lucy disfrutaba este momento calentón en línea, aparece Virgo vestida como maid.

\- Princesa, alguien está tocando a su puerta - dijo Virgo apareciendo

\- ¿De quién se trata? - dijo Lucy mientras veía su celular esperando un mensaje de Laxus

\- Es una joven hermosa de pechos grandes y cabello albino largo - dijo Virgo

\- Es Mirajane - dijo Lucy sonriendo. Teclea rápido para despedirse de Laxus y se levanta - Iré a verla.

\- ¿No cree que debería vestirse casual? - dijo Virgo

\- ¿Qué te dije de tratar de cambiar mi forma de vestir en mi casa? - dijo Lucy molesta y se va

\- Lo siento, princesa, ¿me castigará? - dijo Virgo haciendo una reverencia rápida

Llegando a la puerta principal, Lucy abre y mira a Mirajane deprimida

\- ¿Qué ocurre Mirajane? - dijo Lucy preocupada al ver a Mira tan triste

\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Mirajane seria y triste y entra a la casa

\- Pasa, siéntete cómoda - dijo Lucy y Mirajane se sienta en el sillón de la sala principal - ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Lucy, no lo tomes a mal, pero... - dijo Mirajane muy triste, y suspira profundamente - Jellal regresó al pueblo

\- ¿JELLAL? - gritó Lucy sorprendida - ¿POR QUÉ REGRESÓ?

\- Dicen que es para reparar el daño que le hizo a Erza antes de irse - dijo Mirajane triste

\- No tiene vergüenza - dijo Lucy molesta - Primero juega con los sentimientos de Erza, luego le restriega su indifelidad en su cara, ¿y ahora tiene el descaro de querer arreglar todo? ¡Mejor que ni hubiera venido!

\- Lo sé, y tenemos que decírselo a Erza antes de que sea tarde - dijo Mirajane - No queremos que Jellal juegue con ella de nuevo.

\- Entiendo - dijo Lucy sacando su celular y llamando a Erza. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se escuchó un *beep* - ¿Erza? Escucha, necesito que te conectes de inmediato, queremos hablar contigo.

Minutos después, Lucy y Mirajane esperaban a que Erza se conectara por videochat para poder hablar con respecto a Jellal. Pobres, no saben que Erza tuvo un encuentro con ese tipejo. Cuando se activó el videochat, miraron a Erza con lágrimas en los ojos, que estaban hinchados.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Erza? - dijo Mirajane preocupada

\- Fue Jellal - dijo Erza llorando - Él regresó... y tuvo el descaro de tratar hacerme pretender que no pasó nada.

\- Maldito, llegó demasiado antes - dijo Lucy muy enfurecida

\- Lo lamentamos, queríamos decírtelo antes, no sabíamos que ya habló contigo - dijo Mirajane preocupada

\- No lo lamenten - dijo Erza sollozando un poco mientras se limpia las lágrimas - Ese tarado se atreve a mentirme en la cara. Que sólo fue una vez, que fue hace años, que fue una locura, que no quería regresar con ella, que no quería que me vaya... puras mentiras, puros engaños. Cree que soy tonta, eso es lo que pasa.

\- ¿No que Jellal quería recuperar la relevancia que perdió tras el escándalo el cual se vio envuelto? - dijo Mirajane

\- Y se valió de Meredy para poder hacerlo - dijo Lucy - A ese idiota le convenía más que lo reconozcan como personaje público que ser sincero con Erza y aferrarse a ella.

\- Lo sé, es un tarado - dijo Mirajane

\- Le dije que ya no lo quería volver a ver - dijo Erza muy enojada - ¿Crees que voy a olvidar todo lo que me ha hecho? ¿O que siquiera le perdone?

\- Ni de broma - dijo Lucy molesta - Si lo perdonaras, dejarás que Jellal se salga con la suya, y finalmente aprobarás todo lo que él te hizo.

\- Por eso ni perdón ni olvido, Jellal debe pagar por su delito - dijo Mirajane firme

\- Gracias, Mira - dijo Lucy sonriendo

\- De verdad, ustedes son muy buenas amigas - dijo Erza sonriendo tiernamente - Las amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Gracias, Erza - dijeron las chicas

En la mañana siguiente, Natsu estaba comiendo papas fritas con salsa de "exremento de ratón" (conocida como el chile más pequeño y picante que se le puede conocer). Lisanna, quien es amiga de Natsu y hermana de Mirajane, estaba a su lado un poco preocupada

\- ¿No crees que te duela el estómago por comer papas fritas con ese tipo de salsa ultra picante? - dijo Lisanna

\- Mi estómago es demasiado resistente, Lisanna - dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras comía - ¿Me has visto en el hospital por dolores de gastritis?

\- No - dijo Lisanna nerviosa

\- Genial, ahora sabes - dijo Natsu riendo un poco, pero ambos se detienen al ver a Jellal caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad - ¿Quién es ese tipo?

\- Lo conozco de alguna parte - dijo Lisanna pensando un poco

Jellal se encontraba caminando, cuando de repente aparece Erza con su mochila. Jellal la mira y se dirige a ella

\- ¡Erza, por favor, escúchame! - dijo Jellal agarrando a Erza, quien se trataba de soltar

\- ¡Déjame, imbécil! - dijo Erza enojada mientras trata de soltarse de Jellal - ¡No quiero verte!

\- Por favor, tienes que escucharme - dijo Jellal apretando aun más el agarre

\- ¡No tengo nada que escucharte! - dijo Erza aún más enfurecida - ¡Me viste la cara con Meredy y tienes el descaro de tratar de hacerme creer que no pasó nada!

\- ¡Erza, yo no dije eso! - dijo Jellal molestándose

\- ¡No, pero sé que es así! - gritó Erza abofeteando a Jellal, quien por toda respuesta agarró a la pelirroja del cuello y la estrelló contra la pared sin dejar de soltarla

\- ¿Ahora me vas a escuchar? - dijo Jellal enojado mientras ahorcaba a Erza

\- ¡Oye, bobo, deja a Erza en paz! - gritó Natsu enfurecido y corre hacia Jellal para saltar hacia él y darle un golpe en el rostro, haciendo soltar a la pelirroja, quien cayó al suelo tratando de respirar debido al agarre que Jellal le hizo.

\- ¡No interfieras en lo que no te importa! - dijo Jellal molesto y le da un golpe en el estómago de Natsu - ¡Erza es MÍA! ¿Entiendes? ¡MÍA! - gritó enfurecido y empezó a golpear salvajemente a Natsu, quien también lo golpeaba.

Ambos se estaban dando un enfrentamiento encarnizado, al grado que se sacaban sangre uno al otro. Erza logra pararse y agarra a Jellal del cabello y lo arroja contra el suelo y le da un pisotón al pecho, haciendo que Jellal gima de dolor

\- ¡Te dije que NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! - gritó Erza muy enojada, quita su pie de sobre Jellal, lo agarra y lo avienta hacia otro lado - ¡LÁRGATE!

Jellal se levanta a duras penas y se va muy furioso con Natsu por la paliza que le acaba de dar, y con Erza por no aceptar su petición


	6. Platicando con Natsu

En el comedor principal de la Universidad, Erza y Natsu estaban platicando sobre lo ocurrido

\- ¿Por qué ese Jellal es tan patán? - dijo Natsu comiendo una hamburguesa con demasiada salsa picante - ¿Qué hizo para que se gane todo tu odio?

Erza estaba muy molesta con Jellal por todo el daño que le hizo, así que decide sincerarse con Natsu, después de tomar su agua en un vaso

\- Bueno... mucho antes de conocerte, estuve saliendo con Jellal - dijo Erza deprimida - Creí que me amaba, y que quería estar conmigo. Jellal estaba en uno de sus peores momentos debido al escándalo que había sufrido en su empresa. Mucha gente, incluso Ultear, una compañera suya, le insistían que ese escándalo terminará rápido si se hace pareja de Meredy. Obviamente Jellal inicialmente se había negado porque ambos decidimos resolver el problema correctamente, sin atajos

\- ¿Y cómo fue que se terminó todo? - dijo Natsu

\- Bueno... - dijo Erza apretando poco a poco su vaso - Un día, quería decirle a Jellal que podíamos ganar el caso... y de repente, lo encuentro en la cama con Meredy... y estaban cubiertos por una sábana... habían terminado de tener relaciones... - en eso Erza aprieta más fuerte el vaso - Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de la clase de persona que es Jellal... y lo peor, ni siquiera lo negó sino me lo restregó en la cara... ¿y ahora tiene el descaro de querer olvidar todo? - en eso Erza destruye el vaso de tanto apretarlo

Natsu se aterró al ver a Erza tan furiosa

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo Natsu un poco nervioso

\- No te preocupes - dijo Erza calmándose - La verdad, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese maldito. Yo quisiera que no nos volviéramos a ver, que pudiera dejarme en paz... Por eso quise asegurarme de que Jellal no me vuelva a usar.

\- Y por eso querías la fiesta - dijo Natsu

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - dijo Erza sorprendida

\- Bueno... lo intuye - dijo Natsu sonriend

\- Bueno, lo intuiste... pues sí, por eso quería - dijo Erza sonriendo - Siendo sincera... quería fornicar con alguien, quería tener a un chico en la cama, para que cuando Jellal lo sepa, finalmente entienda que nunca seré de él... Y esperaba que fuera alguien de confianza... no un desconocido... Y terminé acostándome contigo... qué vueltas da la vida

\- Rayos, encima te destruí tu virginidad - dijo Natsu nervioso

\- Si, lo entiendo - dijo Erza - Pero también tuviste tu primera vez conmigo, ¿no?

\- La verdad, no - dijo Natsu riendo nerviosamente - La primera vez lo hice con mi amiga Lisanna.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Erza sorprendida - ¿Te refieres a la hermana de mi amiga-rival Mirajane?

\- ¿La conoces? - dijo Natsu sorprendido - ¡Yo las conozco a ambas!

\- Debí haberlo sabido - dijo Erza un poco avergonzada

\- Yo debí haberlo sabido - dijo Natsu avergonzado - Lo malo es que Lisanna y yo solo lo hicimos por diversión, y aunque Lisanna nunca se enfermó, descubrimos que es estéril.

\- ¿Puede una joven ser estéril? - dijo Erza soprendida

\- Tu dijiste que la vida da vueltas - dijo Natsu riendo un poco - Al principio Mira y Lisanna se preocuparon, pero luego las cosas se calmaron y lo tomamos de forma normal. Sinceramente Lisanna es muy hermosa, y yo le atraía por mi físico, pero como no había amor, pues no continuanos haciéndolo más veces.

\- Bueno, pero quién sabe si se embaraza - dijo Erza divertida - Y si fuera así, los tres tendremos que mantener al bebé, jajajaja

\- ¿Crees que sea correcto que ese posible bebé tenga un padre y dos madres? - dijo Natsu - No creo que se vea bien un padre polígamo

\- Se verá bien si luego explicas que me tienes como pareja pero la madre biológica es Lisanna - dijo Erza riendo

\- Bueno, como quieras - dijo Natsu sonriendo


End file.
